


A Prince and a Dragon

by DoughnutLover



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutLover/pseuds/DoughnutLover
Summary: An Empire split in two,Emperor gone mad,Prince hidden away,Thus is the Tale of Ninjago.Updates Randomly, for now.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the edited chapter! Long-story-short: the first draft was not planned or beta read at all! So I'm reworking what's up, both because I want it to be better and longer, but because I kinda wrote myself into a corner. Sorry for the long delay, but after the editing is done new chapters will resume! Although it might take me a while, I'm a very slow writer.

Rain hammered the castle walls, a rhythm of thunder clamoring over the massive towers. Wide, empty halls drumming to the eerie tune of pelting water. High in the central tower, deep in the storm, a woman lay in bed, screams of birth harmonizing with nature's song in a horrible muse of pain and anguish. For any mother-in-the-making this would be a most glorious day, but not for Empress Misako. Her joy was drowned out by the dread that her royal husband, Emperor Garmadon, had just returned from his latest failed campaign. 

The Emperor, in his regal esteem, had taken control over a newly born empire quick for its prime. Instead of a golden age they entered into what’s been described as a “Purple Age.” His great empire broke apart, and through each loss, each failed reconquest, Emperor Garmadon grew more unstable. 

‘Mine is the blood of glory!’ he had said, ‘And your’s is the blood of magic. Together, when our blood makes but one being, none could stand against us!’

Now that ‘one being’ had been born, and Misako knew she had to do it. Her baby, her minute's old infant son had to be hidden. There was no other way to save all of Ninjago. It broke her heart, a deep bitter pain to give the order. Exhausted from birth, hardly able to cease crying, Misako refused to even look at him. All of it hurt enough-- marrying the emperor, falling in love with him, watching as he slipped further and further into insanity. 

“My queen, you must try and calm yourself.” her midwife slipped into the room, a stranger’s baby swathed in her arms, “You did the right thing! He’s somewhere safe now, in a place the emperor will never find him.” 

“Jana… can I see him?” Misako wiped her tears away, as best as she could. With a fair bit of restraint, the midwife passed the baby to the new mother. 

For several minutes Misako stared at him, trying her hardest to imagine what her real son looked like. It seemed like such a clever ploy when the empress plotted it months ago. Just after birth, Jana would take the baby to ‘get cleaned up.’ After that, she would return, this time with an orphan. Under no circumstances could Emperor Garmadon have his son- that had been the empress's goal.

“He’s healthy…” the green-eyed mother whispered, her royal husband having just entered the room. 

Emperor Garmadon was cloaked in black and purple robes, his burning red eyes lacking their usual ferocity. This time he bore hope, fleeting hope that this healthy newborn would soon grow up to save his fathers empire. Every aspect of that notion was written across Garmadons face, taking the form of a twisted grin. 

Chuckling lowly, he sat next to the empress, almost gently. He said nothing as red fire met closed eyes, strong face softened in awe. Misako knew what he was thinking, of carnage and conquest, yet some abandoned part of her saw another thing present in his stare. Garmadon- described as the cruelest man fate ever made, someone who could kill with a glare, he looked almost… almost loving. There was no love between him and his wife, he married her purely for the magic she possessed- that much was a plain fact. Yet somehow the fruit of that marriage seemed to make him happy; even if most of that joy was sickeningly cruel. 

“He’s perfect.” Garmadon rose, grin stretching from soft to his usual ambition. “And soon enough wife, he will be my perfect weapon!” 

Something dropped in the empress. Maybe it was relief, more likely it was fear. At that very moment his- no, her real son was First-knows-where. Sent off with strangers to be whisked away from the crumbling empire, safe-guarded as far away as possible from his father. Her treacherous feelings told the sorceress she was wrong, that Garmadon’s foolish idea of magic and elemental power fusing was just that: foolish. And yet, none alive had any clue how elements work, not her, not Garmadon. That secret had died with The First Emperor. 

“O-of course husband…” desperation filled Misako, driving her to stare at the stranger’s baby in her arms. For the sake of all she ever held dear the empress had to believe this child was hers, and never show a single sign otherwise. All done well this kid would grow up mundane, Garmadon would believe he had been wrong, and this whole ‘ultimate weapon’ nonsense would be over. “He will be the most perfect weapon.” 

Satiated, her royal husband departed. A long time had passed before Jana or Misako said a word. The midwife went about tending to the baby, the empress still swimming in her own doubts. At ten she had chosen to defy her father and practice all forms of magic, at thirteen she defied fate and graduated top of her class, and at twenty Misako told her one true love goodbye forever, marrying the Emperor and putting an end to the bloody war between The Empire and her own home. So then at age twenty-three, why was she struggling to save all the land? 

“It’s too damn big.” Jana whispered, kneeling by the baby’s low crib. “The world, I mean, ma’am.”

“What point are you making..?” 

“Well, the world m’lady. It’s too big for me to really… forgive me for this morbid thought, but it's too big for me to really care about saving.” 

“Jana, it’s- it’s what we all have to do.” 

“But you can’t quite think about the world right now, can you?” Misako turned after that, her eye’s alight in shock, staring at the hand-maid. “I’d guess not. As I… well, you know. I couldn’t think about the whole world! All those people, big cities like this, it's all too much.

No, all I can think about is what I care for. My elderly mom, my kids, my husband, you. Well, when I think about those things, not this place or Shintaro or Stiix or any of it-” 

“You feel like you did the right thing.” the new-mother had leaned back further into her bed, cupping a hand over her head as fresh tears began to pool up. 

When Jana went to see that Misako was alright, the lady had pulled her companion into a tight hug. Call it motherly feelings or call it compassion, Jana couldn’t help but share in her tears. From then on, those words in her heart, perhaps Misako could begin to believe she had made the right choice. Perhaps the empress could see this baby as her own, and maybe, pull the wool over the eyes of history itself. 

“A plan for the generations.” 


	2. One- Stiix

Cold water lulled the ship gently from one side to another, his stomach churning each time it seemed the galleon would tip into the on-coming water. Of course, it never did, and Lloyd had steadily found himself caught between glad and upset by that. For sixteen years he had lived along the Metal Coast. Lloyd traveled the small villages, performing odd jobs where he could find them. That life seemed made for the dull blonde, always cleaning or cooking or serving some small lord. Now his three years of content were being thrown away all for the sake of a massive job. 

After an impressive Turtle Stew, Lord Dareth of the Kingdom of Stiix had invited him, Lloyd Montgomery, to be his personal cook at the great stone castle. It was exciting at first, sure. Living in a massive stone tower, cooking the best foods in all of the South, working with the King himself. Now Lloyd dreaded the consequences of his decision. 

“It’s not a bad job at all! Think about the pay Lloyd!” Kai was leaned against the rail, just next to Lloyd. Both had grown up in the same orphanage, and when Lloyd had made the decision to travel for work, Kai eagerly went along. 

“I know how well it pays, Kai. It’s just…” Lloyd took a breath, shaking his head “Maybe I rushed into this. I mean… we’ve never even been to a real city like Stiix!” Kai snorted, smirking right at his blonde companion. 

“You rushed this? Really? Do you even-” 

“Kai. Don’t.” 

“Oh? So commanding! A true royal already.” 

“I swear to the First Kai-” 

“Ah-ah-ah. I seem to remember someone saying something about wanting to live in a castle. Oh, gee, do you remember who that was, I just can’t place it!” 

Lloyd didn’t dignify that with anything short of a glare. As Stiix drew into view, Kai began laughing heavily at the blushing blonde, who had become quickly enraptured with the city ahead. Unlike any other city, Stiix had been built almost completely over the water. One side was shielded by massive cliffs, maybe half a mile high at their tallest, while the other side was surrounded by massive sea walls. All the stone was a deep shade of greys and blacks reflecting off the pale green waters like shadows given form. 

The whole boat could smell Stiix before they glimpsed it, a deep odor of fish and dirt surrounding the whole approach. Few buildings behind the black walls were stone. Most of the city was made of wood and naturally stacked on petrified wooden pillars. If Stiix was anything other than impressive, it would be a mix of ugly and intimidating. Even the Kings Castle, sat atop the far left sea wall where the black stone fused with the cliff face. 

“Wow. I knew Stiix was a cesspit, but this-- this is just impressive.” Kai had turned to face the city as they made a route through the massive dark walls. For all the entire city could draw the eye, Lloyd’s bright green gaze was focused on King Dareth’s Castle, The Seastone Keep some called it. 

“There’s our new home. Ugly and tall.” Both braced themselves, as the boat slowed towards a dock. 

A score of guards stood there in wait, not just for their king’s newest cook, but also for the supplies he had bought from every small village in Dareth’s coastal dominion. The Stiix city guards wore motley sir-coats over their armor, the squared colored an alternating black and green. Many bore swords strapped to their leather belts, a few were holding spears topped with stout banners displaying a green Kraken, the sigil of Stiix. 

Setting the large ship to the dock was an hour-long affair. Workers both ashore and aboard tied ropes and heaved sails to their masts, the quartermaster shouting commands throughout the entire process. For all of that, Lloyd and Kai retrieved what few things they owned. Their spare outfits and four books were all stuffed into a case, which Kai dragged behind himself. At Lloyd’s insistence, the brown-haired man had strapped his greatsword to his back. Even as far away as to where those two came from Stiix had a reputation for thievery and discontent of all kinds. 

“Hold it there.” they had just stepped onto the dock, where a short, pudgy looking guard stepped into their path. He bore no helm over his balding head, over one stout arm was a thick book strapped down to a wooden board, his other hand wrapped around a slick brown quill. “Names and business.” 

“Lloyd and Kai. We’re here for King Dareth.” the man scribbled something as Lloyd talked, his fat face sagged into a scowl. With an exaggerated sigh, he put the quill in its basin, lowering the plank and glaring at the two younger men. 

“I don’t appreciate being taken for a fool, you two. So I’ll ask again, what’s your business in Stiix?” moving Lloyd aside by the shoulder, Kai spoke up first, trying to sound something approximating polite. 

“Sir, he’s been hired as the king’s new cook. I’m his friend and guard, and both of us are on our way to greet King Dareth.” shaking his head the fat guard waved them on, stepping aside. 

Both Kai and Lloyd settled into silence as they began walking towards the castle. The path was fairly straightforward, all they had to do was follow the docks towards the seawall. All the way around fishermen and small merchants hollered and held out various edible wares. Quickly the two made past them all, ignoring any offers for deals and pressing on to the castle. 

The Seastone Keep was an ugly mass of towers, all centered on one massive round turret. Once the castle had been larger, Lloyd had read somewhere that during the War of Conquest half the keep had been sunk into the bay. Those stories were true. 

Seven towers stood in random order on the end of the seawall, along the cliff, and toward the city, half-sunken ruins were still visible. For twelve yards around the fallen mass of towers and stone the city had seemingly receded. As a result the Seastone Keep at present still looked cut in half, two of the dark towers noticeably newer than the others by their lighter bricks and cleaner roofs. 

“It’s just as hideous as the book said,” Lloyd grumbled as they passed through the front gate, accompanied by two guards that had greeted them by the castle doors. The castle interior was more pleasant than its exterior, feeling distinctly warm and almost snug. 

For several minutes they were lead through the tower, up winding stairs, and through various sizes of halls and rooms. Eventually, the small group crossed a bridge to the round keep, coming to a set of massive iron doors. Without missing a beat the two guards pushed the ornate doors open, Lloyd and Kai passing through at once. 

“Welcome to Stiix! You stand in the presence of His Majesty, King Dareth, Lord of Stiix, Head of the Metal Shore Dominion!” King Dareth was sat across the wide room, atop a hideous green chair perched between two large pillars. Both Kai and Lloyd knelt just shy of the throne, the King slouched and leaning against one arm. 

“Who are these two? Beggars from Jamanakai I assume.” King Dareth was an overweight man, clean-shaven and swallowed by brown furs and green stained leather. He seemed more bored than regal, and vastly more interested in the fingers he twiddled around a garnet ring. 

“I am that cook you hired. Lloyd, from Veils Pass.” the short blonde rose to face the king, who immediately shifted into a more attentive position, his interest clearly stolen from the jewelry. 

“The one who made that amazing Turtle Stew? About time! I thought you’d never show-- who’s this young man with you?” Dareth leaned forward in his throne, examining Kai with a brow raised to the rim of his massive golden crown. “He looks more like an executioner than a cook!” 

“This is Kai, he’s my companion. The two of us travel everywhere together.” Lloyd put a hand on Kai’s arm as he bowed to the King again, trying hard to use the manners Lloyd had read from that book on the boat ride. 

“Ah! Very good then! Any companion of a boy who can make food as you do is more than welcome here! As long as you’re pie is as good as your stew, anyway.” Lloyd swore Dareth’s mouth began to water. “Ser Cole! See them to their room, then to the kitchen, I think I’ll have duck and pigeon pie for supper!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews of this chapter! I know it's a bit slow, all setup and whatnot. The next one will definitely be more interesting. On that note, chapters will be released weekly, one or two at a time (depending on how the writing goes.) Hopefully, you all enjoy this story for far, and with that, I'll bid you ado and a good week!


	3. Two- Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, the next one will be much longer. Until then, keep an eye out for a special surprise. <3

Garmadon had long been suspicious. Ever since his ascension to the throne men and women alike had tried to kill him. Many had been seeking power or been paid by zealous noblemen, while just a few sought nothing but chaos. Even his own wife, Misako, had attempted to have him killed, some eight years after their son had been born. That same son, who despite his most powerful bloodline was hardly a second rate sorcerer-- let alone having any elemental power, like his father and uncle. 

Prince Gene had, much to Garmadons dismay, grown more in love with books about war, than war itself. He lacked drive, passion, though he did manage to have that ruthlessness Garmadon needed from his son. Gene was always cruel, without mercy, strategic. 

Despite that, no one could deny the lack of elemental power. The Emperor, however, had a plan to test the boy. Take him to war, see if his powers would unlock, and should they not… well, as the saying goes, they all talk when faced with the emperor’s wrath. Now, Garmadon charged through his castle, intent on ordering his son to accompany him for war. 

“Prince Gene!” Garmadon roared, throwing the library doors open in a series of loud crashes. “We must talk, son.” said red-head was sat at a far table, calmly reading his book, somehow unphased by his father’s intrusion. 

“Yes, dad?” he barely spared a glance up from the book, his massive royal father towering over the nerd like a living shadow. 

“It’s time we unlocked your elemental power. I’ve waited long enough for you to develop them naturally, now we must force your hand.” that had always been their way of talking, hardly greeting one another, getting right to the point, then being done with it. 

“And how do you propose we do that?” Gene set the book down, turning to stare into the molten red eyes of his father. The prince’s own eyes were a stark comparison, being a deep, dull green, almost exactly like his mother, and nothing like Garmadons literally glowing eyes. 

“The same way I learned to use my power.” the emperor began to circle his child, who’s gaze followed him. “Together we’ll lead my new army out, bring down a city, and perhaps the war will lead to you unlocking those abilities.” 

“It’s an interesting idea to be sure.” Gene stood, following the emperor out of the library. “But where would we go?” 

“We need somewhere valuable, a city we can conquer, a city that will be a bloody challenge.” Garmadon stopped suddenly, a dark shadow of a grin cast upon his face, many sharp teeth bared. “I know just the place. A city unlike any other, with low walls, a strong army, and a large population.

“Son, alert the generals, soon we head for the Metal Coast, and the city of Stiix.” 


End file.
